Matrioshka
by julielal
Summary: L'esprit de Noël envahit le Square Grimmaurd, et la branche d'olivier prend une forme inattendue...


**Titre :** Matrioshka  
**Auteur :** julielal  
**Disclaimer :** Patamoi.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Mots : **3000  
**Sommaire : **L'esprit de Noël envahit le Square Grimmaurd, et la branche d'olivier prend une forme inattendue.

**Note : **Parfois, quand une idée me vient pour une fic, ce n'est pas une histoire mais un motif qui me tourne dans la tête. Par exemple,_ Sur un air d'harmonica _a été commencé au pifomètre. L'idée du western est venue d'abord, et ensuite j'ai dû greffer une histoire dessus, n'importe laquelle du moment que cette obsession du western me lâchait. Il est arrivé la même chose pour cette fic. Depuis le début, je voulais faire quelque chose avec des poupées russes (d'où le titre). Le motif s'est trouvé transposé en version Noël, et n'est pas aussi saillant que je l'aurais aimé, mais de toute façon cette fic a obstinément refusé de s'écrire selon le plan prévu, alors l'un dans l'autre, on s'en ailleurs, je sais que la fin semble rester en suspens, mais en fin de compte, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Enfin, à mon avis en tout cas, et vu que c'est moi l'auteur, nananère.

Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion du défi de Noël de la communauté le snackbar, sur LJ.

* * *

Matrioshka

Le mois de novembre 1995 apporta à l'Ordre du Phénix une pluie glacial et une nouvelle catastrophique. Leur seul espion au sein de rangs de Lord Voldemort avait été découvert, et seule une chance inouïe lui avait permis de s'en sortir indemne ou presque.

Severus Snape avait dû quitter Poudlard en catastrophe et chercher refuge Square Grimmaurd, ce qui, de manière tout à fait compréhensible, lui restait sérieusement en travers de la gorge. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul dans ce cas de figure. Sirius Black, malgré son besoin maladif de ne pas se retrouver enfermé seul dans le mausolée qui lui servait de demeure, aurait de très loin préféré pouvoir se complaire dans sa misère en paix.

Même s'ils mettaient un soin admirable à ne jamais se croiser, la simple présence de l'autre dans le bâtiment mettait les deux hommes sur les dents.

Snape passait le plus clair de son temps entre la bibliothèque et un cellier reconverti en laboratoire de potions. Occasionnellement, il remontait dans sa chambre pour dormir.

Sirius, quant à lui, tuait le temps en compagnie de Buck ou d'une bouteille de bourbon, dans la cuisine, le salon, et lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur particulièrement sombre, dans la chambre de son frère Regulus.

A l'une des rares occasions où Remus Lupin n'était pas parti en vadrouille Merlin seul sait où, il était assis dans la cuisine avec Sirius autour d'une théière fumante. Sirius profitait d'avoir une oreille amie à portée pour mettre en mots son amertume.

« Je ne le supporte plus. »

« Il n'est là que depuis trois semaines, » répondit Lupin d'une voix calme. Sa voix était _toujours_ calme. Il était pratiquement impossible de le provoquer au point de lui faire monter le ton. Parfois, Sirius le détestait un peu d'être toujours si raisonnable, si différent du souvenir de ses vingt ans. C'était injuste et puéril, mais Sirius avait fini par se faire à l'idée que sa personnalité d'adulte avait suivi un développement un peu tordu.

« C'est déjà trois semaines de trop. »

« Tu ne le vois jamais, Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme s'il finissait systématiquement ta boîte de gâteaux favorite. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, c'est le principe. Rien que de savoir qu'il est là me rend malade. »

Lorsque Remus ne répondit pas, Sirius releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ce qu'il y vit lui donna l'impression d'avoir l'estomac rempli de pierres.

De la pitié.

Mêlée de compassion, de compréhension, mal cachée derrière un voile exaspéré, mais de la pitié quand même. Si même Remus, Remus qui savait mieux que quiconque à quel point lire la pitié chez autrui peut être humiliant, en était à avoir pitié de lui, il était tombé bien bas. Sirius détourna les yeux, et durant quelques secondes le silence fut assourdissant.

« Sirius, » La voix de Remus était rauque, mais pleine d'une douceur qui obligea Sirius à serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. « Si tu veux vraiment prouver au monde que tu es différent du reste de ta famille, il va falloir que tu abandonnes leurs traits les moins agréables. »

« Tu m'accuses de quoi, là, exactement ? » aboya Sirius. Son ventre se contractait à en être douloureux, et il n'avait envie que d'un verre et de silence.

« De rien. Je dis simplement que tu as hérité certaines choses de ta mère, comme tout fils hérite certaines choses de ses parents. »

« Et quoi donc, je te prie ? » demanda Sirius tout en étant certain de détester la réponse.

« La haine. »

Sirius ne put que fixer Remus bouche bée.

« Tes parents détestaient tout et tout le monde. Si tu te laisses devenir comme eux ils auront gagné. »

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut que j'aille voir Snape pour le serrer sur mon cœur, c'est ça ? »

Sirius avait lancé la remarque comme une tentative maladroite d'amener la discussion sur le terrain de la plaisanterie. Il échoua lamentablement, et Remus posa sur lui le regard le plus sérieux du monde.

« Tu me répètes depuis vingt-cinq ans que tu es différent du reste de ta famille. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de le prouver ? » Il posa sa tasse de thé, se leva, et, sans se presser, quitta la pièce, laissant Sirius seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

Les Black, comme tous les sang purs, avaient un calendrier hautement ritualisé. Chaque célébration chrétienne, chaque anniversaire et chaque solstice était accompagné de sa fête, qui en général demandait des semaines de préparatifs et impliquait que tous les adultes présents finissent fin saouls.

De toutes ces traditions familiales, Sirius ne parvenait à se trouver de tendresse que pour une seule. Noël avait toujours été et restait une époque bénie, en grande partie parce que la maisonnée était tellement occupée à cette période de l'année qu'il pouvait rester plusieurs jours sans même croiser ses parents.

A la poignée de la porte de la chambre de chacun des membres de la famille, on suspendait de 30 novembre au soir un gros bas vert et blanc, lui-même contenant toute une série de bas plus petits à la manière des poupées russes, et à partir du 1er décembre, chaque matin, un cadeau était placé à l'intérieur. Ainsi, enfant, chaque matin de décembre jusqu'au jour de Noël, Sirius ouvrait sa porte et plongeait la main dans le bas de laine dodu pour en retirer le plus petit, celui tout au centre, et découvrir son présent. Ce n'était jamais quelque chose de très cher ou de très raffiné, et l'étiquette voulait que le cadeau soit de préférence pratique, mais lorsqu'on est enfant, une attention reste une attention.

Sirius n'avait plus repensé à cette tradition depuis des années, mais lorsqu'en vidant un vieux coffre il trouva une série de vieux bas de laine verte passée et déformée, il se dit que le temps était peut-être venu de se mettre dans l'esprit de Noël.

* * *

Sirius prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, ce qui aurait fait très plaisir à Remus s'il en avait été informé, mais Remus était quelque part en Cornouaille dans un clan de loup-garous renégats et ne reviendrait pas avant deux mois.

Il essaya de se rappeler des cadeaux qu'il avait reçu pour l'avent étant enfant, et trouva sa mémoire pleine de petits trous perturbants. Il se résigna donc à combler le patchwork en faisant preuve d'un peu d'imagination.

Par ailleurs, le fait qu'il n'avait accès à aucun magasin, ni même à un ami qui aurait le temps de faire des emplettes pour lui et la délicatesse de le faire sans poser de questions, l'obligea à se montrer ingénieux. Après tout, la maison était pleine de cochonneries bonnes pour la poubelle qui n'attendaient que d'être métamorphosées, et Sirius avait toujours eu un don pour la métamorphose.

L'exercice mental impliqué dans ses préparatifs lui fit, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, grand bien, et c'est probablement cette bouffée d'optimisme inattendue qui le persuada de mettre son plan en action.

Dans la nuit du 30 novembre au 1er décembre, alors que la seuls les grincements d'une maison ancestrale brisaient le froid et le silence, Sirius accrocha sans bruit les bas à la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Snape. A l'intérieur du plus petit bas, une minuscule chose ridicule de délicatesse, tout au centre, il glissa un sachet contenant ce qui avait été la friandise préférée de Regulus, un quartier d'orange confite enrobé de chocolat noir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius ne croisa pas Snape. Il ne s'y était pas attendu de toute manière.

Toutefois, il aurait été curieux de savoir s'il avait aimé son cadeau. Sirius avait du mal à l'imaginer comme étant du genre à savoir savourer un bon chocolat amer, mais il avait commencé à apprendre à se laisser surprendre.

Il ne le croisa pas non plus le jour suivant, ni celui d'après.

Le quatrième jour, alors qu'il était plongé dans son journal une tasse de café à la main, un petit bruit métallique lui fit relever les yeux. Deux petits objets avaient été lâchés sur la table par une longue main pâle, qui était à présent croisée avec sa jumelle en travers d'un torse bardé de boutons, lui-même surmonté d'un visage crochu et désapprobateur.

« Oui ? » Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Sirius dut se forcer à la politesse, et cela s'entendit distinctement.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demanda Snape d'un ton polaire avec un signe de tête dédaigneux vers la table.

« Une paire de boutons de manchette. » Incapable de se retenir, Sirius ajouta. « Je t'aurais pensé plus observateur. »

La nuit précédente, Sirius avait déposé dans le cadeau dans le bas avec un certain sentiment de fierté. Les boutons étaient en acier, parce que de l'argent aurait envoyé le mauvais message, et aussi parce que mettre de l'argent sur des mains qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps au-dessus d'un chaudron était criminellement stupide, et chacun d'entre eux représentait un minuscule chaudron. La minutie des détails aurait fait sourire même le professeur Mc Gonagall. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que la veille encore, ces boutons étaient respectivement une règle à calcul et un gond de porte de placard.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Sirius prétendit ne pas voir le regard ouvertement inquisiteur de Snape. Puis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, exactement ? » Le ton était froid, mais manquait de l'acide qui teintait tous les rapports des deux hommes. Apparemment, la question n'était pas rhétorique, Sirius prit donc son temps pour répondre. Entre sa répugnance à s'ouvrir à Snape et sa propre confusion sur le sujet, il se retrouvait face à un dilemme imprévu. Le silence s'étira presque une minute entière.

« J'imagine qu'on peut dire que je travaille sur mon karma. » Il se sentit très fier lorsque sa voix sortit avec un calme parfait. Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il lança « Il reste du café sur le comptoir. »

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, quelques heures plus tard, les boutons de manchette n'étaient plus sur la table.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sirius se rendit à la cuisine pour son petit-déjeuner, la maison était aussi vide et silencieuse qu'à son habitude. Par moments, il se serait senti capable de tuer pour un simple tourne-disque ou une radio. N'importe quoi pour combler le vide.

C'était d'ailleurs de là que lui était venue sa dernière idée de cadeau pour Snape. Il doutait fort que l'harmonica qu'il avait glissé dans le bas au milieu de la nuit soit un jour utilisé, mais l'image du maître des potions en salopette bleue et chemise à carreaux, pieds nus sur la véranda en bois d'une maison sudiste, un chapeau de paille sur la tête et l'harmonica à la bouche était assez saisissante pour qu'il soit allé se coucher avec l'envie de pouffer de rire.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir pour faire du café, il eut une surprise. La cafetière était presque pleine, et quelqu'un avait pris la peine de jeter un sort dessus pour la maintenir au chaud. Ce n'était jamais arrivé une seule fois auparavant. Si Snape déjeunait le matin, ce dont Sirius était loin d'être sûr, il ne laissait jamais la moindre trace derrière lui, et surtout pas une qui pourrait être interprétée comme une politesse.

Sirius se retint de jeter un sort pour vérifier que le café n'avait pas été mélangé à une potion et se versa une tasse. Il était bon. Bien meilleur que celui que lui faisait.

Alors qu'il se levait pour se resservir, il lui vint à l'esprit que, peut-être, Snape aussi pensait à son karma.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent, lentement, mais rendus moins vides par le casse-tête chinois qui suivait Sirius partout comme un labrador affamé. Chaque journée était presque entièrement consacrée à trouver quoi offrir à Snape, sachant que l'objet devait être amical, mais pas trop, précieux, mais pas en termes monétaires, et qu'il devait pouvoir s'obtenir à partir des matériaux que Sirius avait sous la main.

En se lançant dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il finirait chauve à force de s'arracher les cheveux.

Le mois tirait discrètement à sa fin et Noël approchait sur la pointe des pieds. En trois semaines, Sirius n'avait revu Snape plus de quelques secondes en passant qu'une seule fois, à une réunion de l'Ordre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, ce qui sembla soulager toute l'assemblée. Leurs disputes se révélaient invariablement oppressantes de venin, et l'ambiance était déjà largement assez sombre comme ça. Leurs contacts se limitèrent au regard tour à tour interrogatif, perplexe et pensif que Snape posait sur lui.

Sirius avait remarqué ces derniers jours une foule de petits détails qui lui donnaient un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Le café, maintenu au chaud presque tous les matins. Les chandelles de la bibliothèque, changées à peine avait-il eu le temps de se dire qu'elles tiraient à leur fin. Le placard à potions, toujours rempli. Sirius appréciait grandement l'absence de question quant à la vitesse à laquelle disparaissaient les remèdes contre l'insomnie.

D'une manière générale, Snape disposait de mille petites choses du quotidien qu'il lui aurait suffi de ne pas faire pour rendre la vie de Sirius très pénible. Un mois plus tôt, il aurait saisi l'occasion à pleines mains. Mais quelque chose semblait l'avoir persuadé d'accepter l'offre de paix qui lui était faite. Ou peut-être qu'il considérait simplement l'affaire comme un échange de bons procédés. De petites attentions contre de la courtoisie élémentaire.

Sirius avait un peu peine à croire au tour des événements, quelle que soit leur raison.

Directement confronté avec ses actions, Snape se serait probablement drapé dans sa dignité bafouée et aurait lâché un de ces chapelets d'injures acides dont il avait le secret. Sirius le savait et le comprenait, et le silence lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement devenir l'ami de Snape, mais simplement se prouver qu'il était capable de vivre autrement que dans le conflit.

Molly Weasley aurait eu bien des choses à dire là-dessus. D'un autre côté, elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur tout ce qui concernait Sirius. Il envisageait assez sérieusement de la lancer un jour par une fenêtre, et il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Mais malgré l'agacement, la solitude, les souvenirs qui le prenaient à la gorge à chaque détour du couloir, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, au fond de lui, que sans ce qu'il avait baptisé en son for intérieur le Projet Snape-Matrioshka, la vie aurait été bien plus difficile à supporter.

Qui l'eut cru.

* * *

De manière assez incroyable, Sirius parvint à continuer son avent sans que personne ne remarque rien malgré l'arrivée en trombe de son filleul et d'une armée de Weasley dans la maison. Snape, de toute évidence très déterminé à ne se voir imposer aucun contact humain, vivait pour ainsi dire en ermite dans sa chambre.

Sirius était assez fier de constater que le stress généré par l'attaque contre Arthur Weasley, le chaos causé par sept habitants permanents supplémentaires et le joyeux bazar accompagnant normalement la période des fêtes n'était pas parvenu à tarir sa source de petites idées. Évidemment, Snape possédait déjà probablement sa propre lancette, mais le manche de celle que lui avait offerte Sirius était en ivoire gravé de minuscules salamandres. Même chose pour la boule à thé auto-nettoyante. Tout le monde a ses jours sans.

Le soir du 24, Snape ne se joignit pas au dîner du réveillon, et tout le monde en sembla ravi. Néanmoins, une fois le repas fini, Sirius laissa les plus jeunes à leur partie de Bataille Explosive sous l'oeil vigilant de Molly et monta discrètement un plateau à l'étage. Ne sachant pas ce que Snape aimait, il avait mis un peu de tout, même s'il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer sa vieille Némésis planter une fourchette gourmande dans une part de bûche au caramel.

Il frappa trois coups rapides à la porte, déposa le plateau par terre, et se détourna pour partir. Mais la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il était à peine à un pas.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Il y eu un tintement de vaisselle. « Black, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Sirius eut une résurgence de honte adolescente qu'il écrasa férocement. « Le dîner. Il y a des restes pour dix, autant te faire participer. »

Un élégant sourcil monta vers le plafond. « Tu es trop bon, Black. » Là encore, les mots manquaient singulièrement de venin.

« Remercie ma chère mère pour mon éducation exemplaire. Sans rire, il y a une tonne de nourriture en bas, et avec l'esprit de Noël et tout ça, je ne pouvais pas vraiment te laisser jeûner. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne fais pas le carême ? »

Sirius produisit un bruit de bouche assez grossier. « Si tu es catholique, je suis Stubby Boardman. » Snape préféra de toute évidence ne pas commenter. « Allez, bon appétit. »

Au moment où Sirius, repartant, allez atteindre les escaliers, il fut surpris d'entendre Snape l'appeler. Il se retourna, perplexe. Snape se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte, le plateau entre les mains et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Black ! »

« Oui ? »

Une seconde de silence, puis : « Joyeux Noël. »

Sirius lui adressa un signe de tête, puis s'engagea dans les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fut réveillé par une cavalcade de pieds dans le couloir qui se précipitait au sapin. Il se leva, s'habilla, et sortit dans le couloir. En refermant la porte derrière lui, un petit son mou le fit se retourner.

Un bas de laine rouge était accroché à sa poignée de porte. Il était plein.


End file.
